Simplify the expression. $(4a-3)(-3a+8)$
Answer: First distribute the ${4a-3}$ onto the ${-3a}$ and ${8}$ $ = {-3a}({4a-3}) + {8}({4a-3})$ Then distribute the ${-3a}.$ $ = ({-3a} \times {4a}) + ({-3a} \times {-3}) + {8}({4a-3})$ $ = -12a^{2} + 9a + {8}({4a-3})$ Then distribute the ${8}$ $ = -12a^{2} + 9a + ({8} \times {4a}) + ({8} \times {-3})$ $ = -12a^{2} + 9a + 32a - 24$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -12a^{2} + 41a - 24$